


Goddess of War: Not a Queen, or a Monster

by Klaus_D_Rasen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Academy, Action, Adventure, Beautiful Female Lead, Body Tempering, Comedy, Demons, Fantasy, Fast Cultivation, Female Protagonist, Genius protagonist, Gods, Heavenly Tribulation, Immortals, Legendary Artifacts, Martial Arts, Monsters, Multi, Multiple Realms, Reincarnated Into Another World, Romance, Special Abilities, Supernatural Elements, Wuxia, bloodlines, cultivation, eidetic memory
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 02:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12595968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaus_D_Rasen/pseuds/Klaus_D_Rasen
Summary: Em um dia qualquer, enquanto voltava do cinema, Kyera foi atacada e ao se defender, acabou morrendo. O que parecia ser fim acabou sendo apenas o começou de uma incrível e longa jornada ao reencarnar em um mundo de cultivo, bestas mágicas, imortais, deuses e demônios.- Se eu realmente reencarnei em um mundo fantástico, acho bom eu ter ganhado um cheat, se não... – sua ameaça era clara.Como uma garota do século XXI, viciada em ficções, meio feminista e com um forte temperamento vai lidar em um mundo que lhe lembra uma China antiga e não sendo a única reencarnada?





	Goddess of War: Not a Queen, or a Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Provavelmente haverá erros. Desculpem por isso.

Kyera acordou com a respiração arfante e todo o corpo transpirante. Ela havia tido um pesadelo infeliz.

No pesadelo, ela havia saído para assistir um filme no cinema. Com apenas 22 anos e já na universidade, Kyera esta solteira por escolha. Ela tinha suas ambições e não estava nem um pouco a fim de se livrar delas por um homem.

Depois de sair do cinema, andando pelas ruas de São Paulo, ela acabou tendo que andar por um vizinhança suspeita para retornar ao seu apartamento. Infelizmente ela sempre foi muito azarada.

O que aconteceu não foi segredo pra qualquer um que se dispusesse a pensar um pouco.

Ao passar por um beco, alguns homens suspeitos a notaram. Tentaram abusar dela, ela lutou e... morreu.

Simples assim. Este foi o seu pesadelo.

Com a cabeça latejando, ela olhou em volta do quarto e seu coração parou bruscamente.

\- Que inferno!? – ela exclamou.

Aquele não era seu quarto. Aquilo parecia um cenário saído de um filme sobre gente pobre.

A cama era feita de madeira com aparência podre e o colchão era de palha. Um lençol fino e feio o cobria. O quarto era de madeira e pedra.

\- Isso só pode ser um maldito pesadelo! Meu azar não pôde ser tão grande a ponto onde o que eu achei que fosse um pesadelo era real e eu realmente morri e reencarnei em outro mundo no corpo de uma fracassada na vida!

Kyera não é a tipica garota normal. Ela veio de uma família rica, mas mesmo tendo sido mimada, ela não é má. Pra falar a verdade, as vezes ela se pergunta se ela não foi adotada e que seu pais biológicos são da favela. Kyera é barraqueira e não leva desaforo pra casa. Fala o que pensa e não tem medo de seguir aquilo que acha certo.

Por não ser exatamente normal, ela é ainda um tipo de nerd. Ela assistiu todos os filmes de heróis, assiste animes, lê novels traduzidas por fãs, seja japonesa, chinesa ou coreana. É por isso que ela pensou rápido em possibilidades.

\- Se eu realmente reencarnei em um mundo fantástico, acho bom eu ter ganhado um cheat, se não... – sua ameaça era clara.

Algum momento depois, a tipica cena ocorreu. Todas as memorias de seu antigo hospedeiro surgiu.

Ela era agora Kyera Allen, filha de um casal simples que trabalham no campo de trigo na aldeia Zhao Yi. Seus pais tem em torno dos trinta e poucos anos e se chamam Thomas e Sueli Allen. Por causa do trabalho, eles parecem ter mais de quarenta anos.

Kyera Allen tinha dezesseis anos. Ela era linda, mas infelizmente sua beleza estava escondida atrás do rosto sujo e das roupas feias e pobres.

Ela sabia disso por que a Kyera original desse mundo tinha o mesmo rosto que ela. Para simplificar, este mundo pode ser chamado como um universo alternativo onde a vida não foi fácil para seus pais, e assim ela nasceu pobre.

Este mundo era um mundo de cultivo.

Cultivando a energia natural do universo conhecido como Qi, qualquer um é capaz de atingir limites de força avassaladores. As lendas ate mesmo dizem que com um alto nível de cultivo, se tornar imortal é possível.

Claro que ela sabia que não eram lendas. Não era certeza absoluta, mas depois de tantas novels que ela leu, ela estava disposta arriscar sua vida por essa convicção.

A vida de Kyera, diferente dos clichês, era simples e normal. Seus pais não eram cultivadores e ela já havia passado da idade para entrar em uma seita.

A morte dela se deu a uma doença. Ela morreu durante a noite e seus pais nem sabiam. Durante a manhã, Kyera da Terra acordou no corpo da antiga.

Apesar de toda esse infortúnio, Kyera estava feliz. Ela conseguiu uma segunda chance e finalmente seu sonho vai se realizar: ter poderes.

Ela ama os pais, mas fazer o que se ela morreu? A vida continua. E ainda por cima, seus pais continuavam com os mesmos rostos de seus pais originais, então, não mudou muita coisa, exceto que seus pais na Terra devem estar abalados por terem perdido a razão de suas vidas, o presente de Deus para aquele mundo perdido, a luz no fim do túnel...

Com uma nova disposição, Kyera se levantou.

Como ela foi dormir doente, seus pais a liberaram do trabalho naquele dia.

Aproveitando que estava sozinha, Kyera foi comer algo. Como eram pobres, a unica coisa que achou foi um pedaço de pão velho.

Depois de comer, ela se levantou da mesa e com descuidado esbarrou no caneco que ainda tinha leite.

Tudo pra ela ficou em câmera lenta. Se caísse no chão, iria fazer uma bagunça e ela simplesmente era muito preguiçosa para fazer serviços domésticos, por isso ela agiu como se sua vida dependesse disso e estendeu a mão direita enquanto gritava:

\- NÃO!!!

Ao mesmo tempo em que tentava agarrar o caneco em pleno ar antes que ele completasse o giro e derramasse o liquido no chão.

Infelizmente ela esta um pouco distante para conseguir alcançar. Toda sua força de vontade foi dirigida para o caneco que completou o giro e o leite começou a cai.

Tudo o que ela queria era que o caneco e o leite parassem em pleno ar.

Estupefata e com olhos arregalados, com sua mão direita aberta e o braço estendido em pleno ar, Kyera encarou o caneco e o leite parado em pleno ar como se o tempo tivesse congelado.

Surpreendentemente, seu cérebro funcionou mais rápido que o normal, e por isso ela logo percebeu as coisas.

Primeiro, ela não havia parado o tempo, pois notou que o caneco e o leite não estavam simplesmente parados em pleno ar, mas sim flutuando como se não houvesse gravidade.

Segundo, ela ainda podia ouvir os sons dos pássaros cantando e das pessoas conversando na aldeia.

Terceiro, ela não ousou abaixar a mão e quebrar a sua concentração, pois suspeitava que assim que ela fizesse, ela teria uma bagunça para limpar.

Quarto e o mais importante de tudo, ela tinha poderes.

Os céus finalmente sorriram para ela.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Postarei 1 capítulo por semana,  
> Reviews são sempre bem vindos...


End file.
